


Doubting

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry doubts his ability to parent the newborn Tornado Twins





	Doubting

Ever since the twins were born three weeks ago, Saturdays have been Iris’s day to run errands, and get some much-needed time to herself.   Much to his disappointment, Barry was only able to take off a week and a half after the twins were born, so he loves getting alone time with them.  At three weeks old, they’re already the most alert babies that Barry has ever seen. Right now, though, they are laying very still on his chest as he gently vibrates it to slowly lull them to sleep. He lives for these moments, so quiet, still, and peaceful, that is until moments later the silence is interrupted by the sound of his son’s soft fussy whimpers.

“Hi buddy, what’s wrong? Don’t you like snuggle time with me and your sissy?” Barry coos, picking up his son rocking him back and forth.

 After a few seconds, the little boy starts wailing his head off.

“Shhh, Donovan, what’s the matter? Here let’s go get you a bottle, huh? Are you hungry, is that it?” Barry asks, speeding over to the kitchen to get his son a bottle, cranky babies really make having super speed come in handy.

Donovan’s lips start to curl around the bottle, but soon he takes them off. Looking at his father, tiny green eyes full of confusion.

“Little man, I know you probably want your mommy to feed you, but you have to take the bottle, okay?”

It takes a little bit of coaxing, okay maybe a lot, but after a couple of minutes, the little boy starts to eat. “Good job, Buddy, I knew you were hungry.” Barry says, pressing a kiss to the baby boy’s forehead.

“Alright, now to see if we can do this without waking up your sister.”

 Minutes after Barry gets done, settling his son back into the crib and sleeping soundly, Dawn wakes up.

“Baby girl, what are you doing up? You always like to wake up right after I get your brother back to sleep, don’t you? You’re just full of energy.”  
 Dawn’s lips form a tiny smile, and her daddy’s heart melts. “But my goodness you sure are beautiful, just like your mother.” He says, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

“Hmmm, I love you little girl, but you’ve got to start learning to sleep like your mama, you’re wearing Daddy out, you know that?” Barry sighs, smiling when the little girl shuts her eyes. It’s only a moment later when Barry falls asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery.

XXX

“Baby? Bear? Barry? Wake up.” Iris whispers when gets home an hour later.

“Iris? Hi. Oh shit, the twins?” Barry mumbles, immediately getting to his feet.

“They’re asleep, it’s okay.”

“Sorry, it’s just… they’ve just been super fussy and then Donovan wouldn’t take his bottle again... and I’m exhausted…I-” Barry stutters, running his hands through his hair.

“Barry breathe, it’s okay. Two babies at once is a big deal.”

“You’re not mad?”  
“Oh Honey, of course I’m not mad”

“But you asked me to watch them and I fell asleep.”  
“Barry, you’re exhausted, go get some sleep I’ll watch them.”

“But…”  
“Honey, go to bed.”

“But I feel like such a horrible dad, falling asleep with no one else to watch them.”  
“You’re not horrible, Bear. I promise”

“I just don’t think there as comfortable around me as they are around you…. Like I’m doing something wrong or whatever.”

“Barry, they love you, it’s not your fault, they just spent nine months growing inside of my body, it’s just a little more natural for them to take to me, that’s all.”

“You sure you don’t want me to watch them?”

“Barry, I’ll come get you when we need you, get some sleep and stop stressing yourself out, okay? I love you.”

Barry gives his wife a smile, and sighs. “I love you too.”

“Hey Bear?”

“Yeah?”  
“You’re an incredible father, I need you to know that.”  
And then the tears fall. “Then why don’t I feel like one Iris? Why does it feel like I’m never around enough because I have to choose between saving the city and kissing our babies goodnight? I-” Barry sobs.

“Barry, love, breathe. It’s okay. They love you, and you love them, that’s all that matters.”  
“But Iris, Donovan won’t take his bottle from me, and Dawn, she won’t sleep when I’m around. Why do they hate me?”  
“Honey, they don’t hate you, they’re newborns, they are just small, and needy, they’re very picky, if it helps, you know they get that from me.”  
“I just, I really want to be there, you know what I had to go through growing up, I never want that for the twins.”

Iris frowns slightly, her own heart breaking for her husband. “Baby, look at me, you are _always_ going to be there for our kids, that’s just the kind of man you are. And I know that your parents are so proud of the incredible dad you are becoming, you don’t have to worry about letting anyone down with this, okay?”

“Okay.”  
“Barry, go sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time for their baths, I know it’s your favorite.”

“Hmm, okay. Give them extra kisses for me though, okay?”  
Iris smiles. “Always.”  
XXX

  A couple of hours later, Barry wakes up to the sound of Iris singing to the twins as she gets them ready for their baths. He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gives her brilliant smile. “Hi.” He says.

“Hey Bear, did you sleep okay?” Iris asks him.

“Perfect. Can I help you with baths, or does this supermom have everything under control?”  
“Of course you can help, Baby. Here, why don’t you take your little girl, I think she’s missed you.”  
Barry grins when his little girl wraps her tiny fingers around his thumb, her tendency to instantly gravitate toward him always melts his heart. “Hi Sweetheart, Daddy missed you.” He says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 In that moment, Dawn looks up at Barry, a twinkle in her little green eyes.

“Aww, look at that. See my love? She really does love you more than anything in the world.” Iris says, kissing her husband on the cheek, and letting her heart melts at the sight in front of her.

“They’re pretty great if I do say so myself.”  
 “I’m fairly certain they get from their father.”

Barry smiles, shaking his head. “I think they get it from you.”  
“Don’t be so modest, I already told you what an incredible father you are.”

“Maybe, but those two are so cute they make it incredibly easy to be a good dad.”

“Hey, I’m so proud of you. You do you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do and, I’m sorry for being such a mess sometimes.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you are our mess Barry Allen, and you know we wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Barry smiles. “You only say that because I can change dirty diapers in about half a second.” He teases.

“That helps, but seriously I wouldn’t want to raise these two with anyone else. Being a father, it is sort of like your second set of superpowers.” Iris says, a giant grin on her face.”  
“Is it as sexy as the first set of superpowers?”  
Iris giggles. “Oh absolutely, but don’t say the word sexy in front of our babies, you’re going to make their ears bleed.”  
Barry smiles. “Wouldn’t want that to happen, now would we?”

“Of course not, come here you.”  
Barry laughs. “What do you mean, Iris? I’m right here.”  
“True, but I think I have something you need.”

“And what would that be?”

“Clean baby snuggles, you can never have enough of those.”

“Definitely not, would you mind handing me both of them?”

Iris smiles. “Alright loves, go say hi to your daddy.” She says, handing Barry both of their children.

Barry looks down at the babies carefully snuggled in his arms and smiles, wondering for the millionth time, just what it was he did to deserve the most beautiful babies the world has ever seen. “Hi guys, Daddy loves you so much. I need you to know that, okay? No matter where I am, or what it is that I’m doing, I’ll always love you.” He says, kissing both his son and his daughter on the cheeks.

“You melt my heart every time you do that.” Iris says after a few moments of silence.

“Do what?”  
“Look at our babies like they hung the moon and the stars.”

“I can’t help it, they’re just so beautiful, just like their mother.”

“But they sure did get their daddy’s green eyes, and I thank the universe every day for that.”

“Mmm, there’s nothing I love more than the smell of a clean baby, it means that they’re happy and all is right with the world.”

“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”

“Look at them, all warm and safe in your arms, don’t think I could ask for anything better.”

“Me either, sometimes I wish I could stay in these precious moments forever, and never let them go.”

“You know, whenever you start to doubt yourself, all that you have to do is think of this moment, remember how safe you’re making them feel, and you’ll be okay, because all that matters is that our children are safe and loved. And I’ve never doubted how much you love them. Just like I never doubted how much you love me.” Iris says, and in that moment, she’s never been prouder of the father her husband is, and even if his confidence in being a good father shrinks as life gets harder, his love for them never will


End file.
